


New Things

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Dick finds Bruce stuck in one of his projects and obviously has to give him a helping hand.





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> more request fills! this one is "Dick/Bruce stuck in the wall kink? with Bruce as the one who's stuck?" lmao this was super fun to write
> 
> i always have requests open at my tumblr jtredactedsionis!

Usually when Alfred says Bruce is in the cave, that means he's perched in front of his computer working intensely on something. Needless to say, Dick is surprised to see that isn't the case. He looks around curiously as he heads further down, searching for his dad somewhere in the moody lighting.

"Bruce?" Dick asks.

"Here," Bruce replies and Dick follows his voice to the, uh, _thing_? Dick has no idea what this is but Bruce is definitely working on it. Assumedly. In reality, Dick can only see Bruce from the waist down so he's not even sure what he's doing to whatever this thing is. He circles around it but if he had to guess, it's still severely in its 'alpha' build- or Bruce has already taken it apart beyond recognition. It's hard to tell which way he's going at this.

"What, uh, what are you doing?" Dick asks.

"Fixing it," Bruce says from inside the thing. Dick is going to go ahead and not admit he has no idea what 'it' is. He sets his bag down on the floor nearby. "The resonator is sending off unusual feedback and-" Yeah, no, Dick's not listening anymore. That's all super interesting and everything but he's officially distracted by Bruce's shapely thighs and ass. Honestly, Bruce is more of an 'upper body and shoulders' kind of guy but that doesn't mean there's not plenty to look at all over.

He is pretty sexy when he's working.

"Dick," Bruce says blandly. Dick blinks out of his appreciating state.

"Huh, yes, resonator thing," he repeats back. "Very cool."

"The conductor," Bruce says.

"The what?" Dick murmurs back.

"The conductor," Bruce repeats. "On the desk over there. Hand it to me. Please."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, right," Dick agrees, hurriedly padding over to the desk to pick up the odd little device. He carries it back over and looks around for a place to hand it through. There is none. In fact, he can't actually see Bruce's upper body at all like this. "Uh, hand it where?"

Silence.

"Bruce?" Dick says inquisitively. No response. "You're stuck, aren't you."

"Regrettably," Bruce answers. Definitely a lot of shoulder kind of guy. Dick looks in the hole he's wedged himself into but there's really no room at all to even begin to figure out how he got _in_ there.

"Need some help?" Dick asks. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bruce assures. "It was a tight fit but the metal must have shrunk after I inserted the cooling unit. It shouldn't have done that. If I just-" a small, metallic thump sounds from within. "Take this out, it should expand again."

"So," Dick says slowly, placing the conductor down on the nearest safe looking flat surface. "We just wait until you can wiggle out again."

"Yes," Bruce replies with a reluctant sigh.

"Well, you have me for company," Dick assures, unable to help his little amused laugh. He can practically see Bruce's grumpy face through the metal.

"Is that what you came over for?" Bruce asks. "To keep me company?"

"Not exactly. Want some help?" Dick offers.

"It shouldn't take long," Bruce says. "I don't think-" Missing the obvious inflection in Dick's voice, he thinks Dick is going to do something dumb. He's not _totally_ wrong. Bruce stops talking when Dick puts a hand on his ass. There's a quiet moment where Dick happily gropes his ass with both hands before Bruce huffs a small, amused sound.

"Is this what you came over for?" he asks. Dick feels down his thighs before reaching around to snap the button on his slacks.

"You missed our dinner date last night," he says, slowly pulling the zipper down. "I _did_ have plans."

"I thought our date was tonight," Bruce comments.

"Bruce, it's three am," Dick says. Silence. In the meantime, Dick gradually shimmies Bruce's slacks down and tosses them aside. He goes back to feeling Bruce's bare thighs and hears him give a sharp little inhale.

"I lost track of time," he admits. Yeah, no shit. Dick knows better than to make solid plans with Bruce. His top priorities usually aren't 'dinner date with son'.

"Yeah, and you're-?" Dick says suggestively.

"I'm sorry," Bruce murmurs. Dick slips his fingers under the waistband of Bruce's briefs and shimmies them down just the same.

"Accepted," Dick says. "Now let's see if we can warm you up and get you out of there a little faster." He licks his lip as he tosses Bruce's briefs away just as haphazardly and has a good look over him. Bruce is as reserved in bed as he is anywhere else so this is kind of a treat. Enough so that Dick is kind of surprised Bruce is just going along with it, no argument or even complaint. It took several _weeks_ to get him to have sex with the lights on. That's less surprising.

Dick enjoys the view; Bruce's toned ass and plump pussy freely exposed. He rubs his labia with his fingers and hears Bruce's quiet, content sigh. It does take quite a bit of effort to get Bruce going and Dick isn't sure if that's just because of the way he is or because he is a bit older or possibly even an effect of his T but he doesn't bother asking, either. It hasn't been a problem, obviously, and all it really means is Dick really gets to tease him before they begin. He caresses Bruce's folds with his fingers and circles them up to brush his clit before trailing back down.

Getting down to be on level with him, Dick takes his thighs in both hands and uses his thumbs to gingerly part his pussy. Again, he takes a moment to appreciate the sight he doesn't normally get before slowly running his tongue through Bruce's folds. Normally, Bruce is pretty quiet consistently and today that doesn't change but the contraption he's wedged himself into amplifies those little sounds. Every sigh and murmur and exhale sounds much louder than usual.

Dick lavishes Bruce's cunt with his mouth and tongue, lapping at his entrance and gently sucking on his folds before moving to coax his clit erect. He licks it, using a thumb to keep it exposed, and sucks it into his mouth. Bruce exhales loudly. On the other hand, once he is nice and excited he gets ridiculously wet and can keep it up for _hours_. Which, really, Dick shouldn't have expected any less from a man with such strong endurance.

He rubs his thumb between Bruce's folds and strokes his opening as he licks him hard. Moving down, Dick kissing the inside and back of his thighs, too. He sucks little red spots in those places he knows makes Bruce's skin jump and leaves find marks across his skin. His thumb continuously strokes Bruce's cunt to an even rhythm while he works. Dick can feel Bruce's skin grow warmer the more aroused he gets and in suit, his pussy gradually growing slicker.

While he works Bruce over, Dick reaches down with his other hand to unsnap his own jeans and slips his hand under his boxers to start rubbing his own cunt. He's already getting wet himself, partially from anticipation and partially just from Bruce. He likes trying new things and when he can convince Bruce, he likes that even more. This wasn't exactly planned but Dick is definitely enjoying the opportunity at hand here. Bruce really just having to sit still and trust Dick is pretty nice.

It seems Bruce is a bit more responsive than usual, too. Dick has to wonder which part of this he especially enjoying. He moves back up to kiss Bruce's pussy before returning to licking him with more enthusiasm, tasting his heedy arousal. Pushing his thumb further in, Dick pulls him open to get his tongue deeper in. Bruce's cunt twitches in response and Dick begins licking him open properly. He gets wetter and wetter with every stroke of the tongue.

Dick leisurely fingers himself as he works. When he finally feels Bruce's slick run down his chin, he pulls back to suck his folds as he pushes a finger inside. Bruce makes a quiet grunt and Dick pushes his finger in all the way to the knuckle. He's still pretty tight, clenching and twitching around Dick's finger, but he's so hot and eager. Dick moves down to kiss his erect clit again and goes back to licking it while he fingers Bruce at the same pace.

When he's loose enough to take a second, Dick adds another finger. He twists them around as he eases Bruce open bit by bit before spreading and curling them around. Bruce generally doesn't require a lot of stretching, either, he's not particularly tight, so it's more a matter of getting him absolutely soaking- mostly because Dick finds it hot and Bruce doesn't exactly complain. Needless to say, his work is paying off; Bruce's slick starts dripping down his fingers.

Dick pulls his fingers out, licking the slick off that runs down to his wrist before stuffing his mouth back into his pussy. He laps up some of the excesses before kissing his opening and moving back to appreciate his work. Bruce already has such a nice cunt but it's a lot nicer when it's dripping and begging for attention.

"Can you get out now?" Dick asks. A beat of silence. Bruce doesn't even try.

"Not quite," he says, just enough out of breath for Dick to notice. Dick laughs a little.

"Hm, alright," he replies as he reaches for his bag. "We'll just have to try a little harder." He rustles around loudly, ensuring Bruce can hear him, and pulls the blue, silicone toy out. It's new to his 'collection' and he was planning on trying it out a few nights ago, and again tonight, but getting Bruce to sit still sometimes is a nightmare. It's roughly the size he usually uses but supposedly hands free, harness free use.

They'll just see about that.

Dick pushes his jeans and boxers down a bit further in order to rub the knob end against his own cunt. He works it in with a few rolls of the wrist and it's round shape makes it pop in rather easily. Dick shudders as he clenches down around it, feeling the solid shape press against his g spot and the edge of the dildo rubs right up against his clit. It's definitely a people pleaser.

Bruce is quieter while he tries to listen to what's going on. Dick saves him the trouble by introducing him to his new friend. He rubs the edge between his folds and Bruce makes something of a surprised murmur at the sudden contact. Even without seeing it, he can probably tell it's not Dick's go to but not much more. Dick rubs against him nice and slow, making sure the toy is properly covered with his slick.

With his thumb, Dick guides the tip to Bruce's slick hole and prods him teasingly. It's a double edged sword now, though, for every movement rocks the bulb against Dick's sweet spot, too. He has to clench down with enough pressure to keep it from slipping out which doesn't help, either. Slowly, he pushes in and gets a rewarding little rasp from Bruce. Dick groans lowly.

Pushing in completely grinds the bulb against Dick just as much as he grinds against Bruce. All the fun of a double sided dildo with the control of a strap on; Dick could definitely get used to this. He grabs Bruce's waist, what of it he can anyway, and begins to test the waters a little. Once he gets a feel for it, he starts moving quicker. Bruce grunts hotly. It's a completely different angle for him, too, and Dick adjusts around a bit to find which spot makes him tremble.

It doesn't take long for Dick to get into an enthusiastic, demanding pace. He groans heavily and hears Bruce's faint, but now constant, pants and grunts. While it's nice to hear him a bit better, Dick thinks he likes seeing Bruce's face too much to make a habit out of this particular 'new thing'. He adjusts his angle, reaching around to tease Bruce's clit in his fingers on pace with each thrust. Slick absolutely drools down his thighs and Dick can even feel the clench Bruce does when his thighs jump. He's close and Dick fucks him quick and deep to push him closer.

Bruce's back does a cute little arch as he comes. If he was slick before, he's completely drenched now, gushing hot cum like a broke faucet. Dick lets out a breathless little laugh and caresses the inside of one of Bruce's thighs up to rub his cunt again. They're both breathing hard but there's still plenty to do.

"How about now?" Dick asks. "Any looser?" Bruce moves back, rocking back against the toy and making them both huff a bit. He paused and Dick carefully slides the toy out of him to move aside. Bruce still has to wiggle quite a bit to get himself free; that was way too tight of a fit. Dick examines his toy while Bruce gets out, stroking it in his hand and feeling the bulb rub against him with each one.

He's stuck with the sudden urge to fuck Bruce's mouth with it.

Bruce pulls himself free and he's a little red in the face from sweating so much. He puffs a small breath of relief as he sits back and rustles his hair. Dick grins, pleased to see him so disheveled. It's not always an easy thing to do. Bruce glances at him then at the new toy still propped in Dick's cunt.

"Like it?" Dick asks, giving a little shimmy of the hips. He could probably get one a few sizes up and really make Bruce's day.

"I don't know," Bruce murmurs. "We should probably go upstairs and test it more." Dick laughs.

"We should," he agrees. " _After_ you eat something and have a nap you absolutely gremlin. How long have you even been down here?"

Bruce chuckles.


End file.
